A better life
by rahhsuper
Summary: Kara Zor-El has had some crazy life, being an alien from an advanced civilization, with superpowers that rival some gods, she has finally managed to blend in with humans. But now a new challenge rises that will change her world forever. I know, not a great summary. A Red hood/Supergirl pairing too.
1. Chapter 1

**Not my first story, but a my first story to publish on fanfiction. So go easy on me. And JayKara are my favorite pairings so just letting you know all my shit is about them, so no complaining it being to objective and stuff I have warned you. Enjoy :)**

It was the usual sunny afternoon in California as Kara worked in her private office in the now famous and powerful media company known to the world as Cat. Co industry. Kara adjusted her disguised glasses as she kept focus on editing the largest story soon to be published this afternoon. As her work kept her busy an email popped up on her screen with the title "The drunk one." Kara didn't have to look to know who that was as she always had to deal with this issue every Monday.

" I guess I don't even get a day off anymore" Kara signed as she opened the email. As she read the message it wasn't much but an instruction to meet in the Batcave tonight. This is was definitely bad if Batman doesn't even want to talk about Roger through an email it means he has crossed the line again.

" Great I have to do this all over again" she mattered as she fixed her hair that was tied in a bun. Just as she was about to reply to the email with a confirmation, a knock was heard on her door.

" Come in" Kara answered looking up from her laptop to see her the best photographer in Cat. Co and one of her close friends, jimmy Olsen, walked in with papers in his hand.

" Hey Kara do you want anything for lunch? Me and the others are going out to Bob's Burger," he asked with his famous smile that he always gives her when ever he talks to her. She knows that he always had feelings towards her even when she is Supergirl. And although he was a great guy Kara knew he was, she couldn't bring him to her complicated life that is half Kara Kent and the other Supergirl. He deserves better than that. Besides there was already someone else.

"That's fine jimmy thanks," she answered as she gave him her friendly smile.

"Are you sure cause we also driving by that coffee shop you always like. For Lauran of course" he said still standing by the door.

" I guess coffee won't hurt. I will just have black with two sugars," she said as she leaned in her desk.

" So the usual than" he stated.

" Yes the usual thank you" she replied with a laugh playing on her lips.

" Okay we will be back soon" he finished as he turned around and left the office and closed the door. Right after she made sure he left she returned her attention back to the email. She knew this situation is going to take some time especially since Batman wont even talk about it through an email. She has to find a place to stay in Gotham it would be better than flying from National City to Gotham. After sending a confirmation reply to the email she pulled out her iPhone from her purse. As she scrolled on her contacts she contemplated with herself if she should just get a hotel, but Barbara would never let it go if she did that when she can just stay with her. But than again that would mean taking a risk on getting caught about her secret and that was a problem with not only the daughter of the commissioner but a protégé of greatest detective in the world she was definitely going to find out something was wrong. She finally decided to take the risk and deciding that she just has to work hard in trying to not get caught. After a couple of rings she heard the red heads voice on the other side.

" Hey Kara, shouldn't you be working or are calling to check on your man?" Barbara loved to tease her about her love life especially her current one.

" Hello to you too, and no I know he's in Japan with some kind of mission" she relied as she leaned back into her chair.

" Yeah they haven't contacted for any backup, but I'm guessing they are almost done" she replied with a casual tone, but Kara knew she was as worried about them as she was if not more since she did consider them like family. Kara, feeling her own worries surfacing, changed the subject.

" That's good to hear, but I was actually calling to ask if I could stay at your place for a while?" Soon after she heard her friend chuckle as she replied, " even after so many years you still ask?"

"Well I don't want to seem rude," she stated trying to serious but failing to as she felt her own laughter catching up to her.

" Of course how long are you going to be staying cause Gotham is acting up I feel like something is going to happen" red asked her toned turning into her other identity.

" Yeah I heard about it" Kara said hoping it has nothing to do with her own problem but knowing her luck it probably was.

" Oh it's one of those missions that you never talk about isn't it? I guessing Batman asked you come here didn't he?" Barbara already guessed it out. In fact everyone in the Bat clan knew something was up, but she couldn't say what not even to her best friend.

" Yeah, that's why I'm asking to stay with you and not at the mansion. Or I would have to put up with Bruce constant nagging" Kara signed.

" You know I could help if you just tell me what it was that you are hiding" the red head reasoned as she always did. With a soft laugh Kara turned down her reasoning.

" Babs you know I can't Bruce will have my head if I told anyone"

" I know, I know but I can't see you as the dark and mysterious one that's all" she quickly reencountered.

" You probably get from him," she continued. Kara was taken aback from her joking, as she knew whom she meant.

"I do not, you just love being mean to me about this don't you" she replied as she laughed at the red head.

" That's because it's fun so anyway what time are you going to be here?"

" At 7 clock I will get some of my stuff and stay there for a while until Batman calls." She said as she checked on how much work she still have to finish.

" Okay I will be home by than. See you than I got some work to do" Barbara replied.

" Okay bye" Kara replied as she hangs up. She looked at her iPhone to see the time read 5:05pm. She has about two hours to finish the story and go back to her apartment get her stuff and fly to Gotham. Which shouldn't take that long but it was not easy when have to carry some things too. Putting her phone back in her bag Kara returned her focus back to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara walked on the cement ground with a travel bag in hand. She stopped when she saw the familiar red brick building. She quickly made her way through the fence and up the small stairs to the front door. She stood inches away from the door with hesitation. She wondered 'could she let Babs understand her if she ever found out about her secret or forgive her' She started thinking that maybe it wasn't too late for her to leave now when all of sudden she heard foot steps in the house. Using her x-Ray she's saw Barbara with her father talking in the kitchen. With a smile on her face Kara raised her right hand and knocked on the hardwood. A few seconds later the door unlocked to reveal Commissioner Gordon still in his work clothes.

" Hello Mr. Gordon is Barbara here?" She asked politely even though she already knew the answer.

" Kara I told you to call me James. Mr. Gordon makes me feel old." Chucked the Commissioner.

" You are old dad," Barbara countered as she wheeled her wheel chair from the kitchen to the front door.

" This old man is still the best cop in Gotham." He said towards his daughter.

"Sure dad, it's already getting late you better get to work before they decide they need a new commissioner" Barbara said nodding to his car.

" Like that will ever happen. Well it's good seeing you again Kara." Said the Commissioner as he turned his attention to Kara.

" You too, James" Kara repainted with a smile. Gordon looked back down to his daughter and kissed her cheek.

" Bye sweetie I will call you tomorrow" he said as descended down the stair.

" Bye dad" Barbara waved.

" Weird I thought I was his favorite" Kara looked toward Gordon walking away and turned back to see a Barbara crossing her hand and a wiry smile.

" Ha, ha cause everyone loves you" said Barbara as she wheeled back in the house.

" Of course they do I'm Supergirl" Kara said as she followed her to the kitchen. Barbara rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge and grabbed two drinks.

" Here" Barbara tossed it to Kara who caught with ease.

"Thanks" she put her over night bag on the kitchen and sat down with a tired sign.

" What's wrong with you?" Barbara asked as she joined her at the table with her drink. Kara leaned into the table.

" Have ever had that feeling when something is going to happen?" Barbara knew what feeling was like every time she put on the bat suit she can always sense that something might go wrong that night, but maybe it was her fear that told her something was going to go wrong.

" It's this mission your about to go on is in it?" Barbara questioned as she opened her bottle of water to take a sip.

" No surprisingly, this mission will go as it always does, but I can't shake the feeling that something else will show up after that." Kara explained as she popped the bottle open with hand and take a sip.

" Maybe it is something that has you worked up," Barbara suggested.

" No, it's not." Kara shook her head before continuing.

" Maybe I am over thinking it." Kara signed as she got up from her seat and walked over the recycle and threw the empty bottle.

" Well why don't just sleep on it and see if it's brothering you tomorrow." Barbara said as she grabbed her travel bag and started wheeling towards the extra room. Kara followed to the same room she always stayed in every time she came over.

" Thanks, but not tonight. I have to head over the Bat cave and finish as soon as possible." She said as she started unpacking her bag.

" Already. Wow this must be really important than." Barbara said with an eyebrow raised.

" I know but it wont have to take too long." Kara continued her unpacking.

" Well your welcomed here as long as you want, but no boyfriends in this house" Barbara said as she wheeled back to the living room.

Supergirl wasted no time as she flew threw the Batcave until she saw Batman studying a file on the computer did she slow down.

" Your late." Batman retorted with no sign of emotion as always.

" I'm starting to think that's how you greet everyone" Kara retorted back as she descended back to the ground.

" He is your problem after all," He continued still studying the files.

" Yes I know. I hear that so much I should just get a tattoo of it" Kara replied as she rolled her eyes.

" Anyway what is it this time?" She asked as she approached the computer board and picked up some files and began studying them.

" He is moving some important cargos through Gotham. Since he's using his connection throughout the city it will be an underground market exchange." He informed her. Although all the signs were there Kara knew it couldn't be that.

" You think it's something else, " he stated as he finally turned his attention towards her.

" I know he can be reckless and stupid to start a black market, but there is more to this than just money I know that" she pointed out as she set the flies back on the board.

" I had suspected as well, but knowing him predicting his next move at this point would be a waste of time the best thing we could do is confront him" he concluded as he made his way down to the bat mobile.

Supergirl flew threw the dark night as she headed north towards the docks.

" The shipment is supposed to be night. If it is anything important he would be there." Batman explained as he drove down the empty streets of Gotham.

" You can never truly know him Batman. He is the most complicated person I know and that's including you." Supergirl replied back as levitated close to back of the containers and began scanning around the area. There were about a dozen loaders in the dock, unloading crates and moving them into abandoned warehouse close by. Using her super hearing Supergirl listened to the two men taking a break.

" How much more do we have to move these fucking things?" One of them asked.

" Come down there's only two dozen left then we will be out of this dump," said a new comer joining the two.

" These things must be a fortune, but why does the boss just give them away like that?" Another asked.

" I heard he traded it for solid gold" the first answered.

" Bullshit, aint none paying solid gold. Definitely not for this crap" the third retorted.

" Didn't you say he was only shipping 8 crates Sam?" The first one asked.

" That's what I heard" the man named Sam replied. Supergirl turned her back to the abandoned warehouse. 'What are you playing at Roger?' she thought as she began x-raying the crates to find statues, paintings and ancient artifacts worth millions.

" He sold priceless arts and artifacts, but he's shipping something back." Supergirl reported.

" That explains the shipment coming from India considering many artifacts of there is still kept untouched." Batman suggested.

" I checked around he's not here, but I'm going in to see a closer look at his shipment" Supergirl replied back as she used her super speed and flew toward the inside of the warehouse. As soon as she was inside she began to scan the full building. In a small corner she found a small office room filled seven crates on the floor and the 8th on the desk. But it's wasn't that surprised her, but the person in the room. Without another thought Supergirl zoomed inside the small room and locked the door. The person was about yell at the intruder thinking it was one of loaders, but stopped quickly when they came face to face with an angry Supergirl.  
" Kara, I didn't knew you were in the neighborhood" He said as he backed up to the desk.

" Cut the bullshit K6" Kara has had enough. First Roger and now one of his lap dogs.

" I don't have patience to put up with your shit, so tell me why your here now" she moved forward as her eyes began to glow blue with her heat vision.

" Its not that much of a problem okay, he's just moving his stuff from here" he said he raised his hand to show surrender.

" He's moving it to China. Why?"

" Not really China. He's just using China to port his stuff to some secure dimension" Kara raised an eyebrow as her eyes returned back to normal.

" He's leaving isn't he?" She stated.

" Yeah. He hasn't told me much but apparently there is something big that's coming and it has got him scared enough to get his stuff and run for the hills. In fact a lot of people, least dimensional travelers, are starting to hide out." Kara didn't know what to say. She has never seen C scared at least not enough to just up and leave like this.

" So where is he exactly?" She questioned.

" Don't know. But probably making sure his other precious stuff are secure," he said as he started making his way to the crates on the bottom. Kara turned her attention back to the one crate on the desk. She moved forward to try and look through it only to see a small black box.

" What's in this?" She asked as she tried to exam the black box but couldn't get anything.

" Oh that's one of his favorite ones. It's the infinite dice," K6 said as he continued to make sure the crates were secured.  
" I remember him saying it was his favorite because he had gone it before the collector." Kara said she turned attention back K6.

" Yup, rubbing it in people's face is his favorite past time especially the stack ups like the collector" K6 jibbed as he picked up a crate and put it one the desk as Kara let a small laugh.

" I need to see him so I can understand what this is." She said getting back to business.

" You know you couldn't just find him. You have to draw him out." Kara knew what he was thinking.

" Like a party" she said as he nodded.

" You already know how much he likes to get drunk, but make it a room full of stuck ups and he will be there for sure" said as he began to make his way to the door.

" Thank you K6, its good to know that there's at least one sane person that still works for Roger." K6 turned around one last with a smirk.

" Yeah, just don't tell him that." And soon he was gone from the office. Supergirl decided to do the same as used her super speed to zip out the warehouse fly into the night sky.

" Batman did you listen?" Of course she already knew the answer since he is the greatest detective in the world.

" Yes, I heard everything," came the emotionless reply.

" For once Roger might not be the problem, but still we need to know what this is all about," she replied through her com-link as she flew over the clouds.

" I'm heading back to cave and see if there's anything else we need to know about" Supergirl stopped and floated just above the clouds.

" But we need to draw him out" she replied in her com.

" I already have that covered. The Wayne industry is having its biggest charity event in two days I will move it to manor just incase if anything shows up" Kara hated the "fancy" parties mostly cause its just irritating people in fancy clothes gloating about what they did last week. But she knows she can't get out this one.

" That should be enough to get his attention."

" It will also help if your there. I will send you the details soon." Batman replied.

"Fine. I'm going to head back to Babs update me if you find something." With that Kara sped to the other side of Gotham.


End file.
